1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and method for performing a print by using a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical print apparatus where images are printed on both sides of a continuous sheet such as roll paper, a print is performed on one side of the continuous sheet introduced into a print unit and the continuous sheet is cut and temporarily wound up. The continuous sheet is introduced into the print unit again to perform a print on the other side (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-249346). To perform an efficient print in such a print apparatus, a print is performed in such an order that the print on one side is continuously performed for a plurality of pages, and once the print on the one side for all the pages is ended, the print on the other side is performed.
In a case where the print is performed in such an order, a page order is decided so that a print order becomes the above-described order. However, when an interruption factor occurs such as running out of paper while the print on one side is being performed, the print is ended at the time point, and the print on the one side for the remaining pages and the print on the other side for all the pages are not performed. In this way, in a case where the print is ended in mid-course, it is necessary to start the print again from the beginning, which is inefficient.